Twisted Fantasy
by SarahMason16
Summary: A man in love with a girl he has never talked to. Loki and the twisted way he loves Spencer Hastings


**Present Day:**  
Spencer Hastings walked home. She felt a few drops of rain fall on her head and within a minute she was walking in a rain storm. How could he do this to her? How could he just do this and not tell her? She found her way home and unlocked the door with her key. Her mother was sitting on the couch staring over some file. "Hello Spencer" She greeted her daughter. "Did you get caught in the rain?" Veronica didn't even bother looking up at the poor girl because if she did she would've seen that Spencer was dripping wet.

"Yeah Mom, I did" She took off her coat and through it on the kitchen bench. "I'm going to bed. I'll shower in the morning" She stormed up the stairs and disappeared into her room. She crossed her fingers and prayed. Please don't be here. Please don't be here. She flicked on the light and there he was, sitting on her bed.

"Spencer" He looked shameful and so he should. She looked away and closed the door. She could feel her tears returning. "I'm so sorry" He stood up and walked closer. He touched his finger to her chin and she looked up into his emerald eyes. He leaned in for a kiss but she pulled away.

"Please don't" Her eyes were watering and he brushed away the first tear. "Just...you need to stay away from me" She could see he looked hurt. "I'm sorry but I need space" He pulled her into a hug and let out a deep breath. She blinked and he was gone. Spencer looked around but he had disappeared. The window was open and let a cool breeze into the room. She stared outside and played with her necklace. "Goodnight Loki" She whispered.

**Exactly One Year Earlier:**  
Spencer Hastings was a smart girl. Straight A student, always doing extra credit work, always on top of things. And she was very much on top of the fact that she and her best friends were being stalked by someone who went by the name of A. Little did she know that there was more than one stalker in her life. Not there's but hers. And this stalker went by the name Loki Laufeyson. Never had he seen anyone so perfect in his life. He cloaked himself around her and followed her everywhere. The poor girl didn't know anything. This A person had the intention of inflicting pain on Spencer, Loki was not as bad. His intentions were something to do with a little thing he called love.

He watched her as she steadily readied herself for a serve. It was a Saturday afternoon and she was playing tennis. At the moment she was just practicing her serving. Loki had watched her enough to learn how the game worked. She threw the ball and smashed it into the corner of the square it was supposed to land in. So full of hate this girl was. She needed to loosen up but she didn't have time for that. She had to train for field hockey, finish homework and all the extra credit work she had going. And there was never a good time for Loki to reveal himself to her. But he decided tonight was the night. He knew that she would be terrified but he would calm her down with his words. He was always a smooth talker

She stayed at the courts another hour and then fled back home. She dumped her tennis bag by the front door and left her shoes by the stairs. Her parents were staying with Melissa in Philly so she was home alone for the night. If she screamed, no one would be there to come to her aid. She rushed up the stairs for a shower. The hot water hissed as it touched her skin. Loki wouldn't dare be so rude as to watch her showering but maybe a sneak peek wouldn't be so bad. He opened the door slightly and looked inside. Her head snapped towards the door when she heard the squeak of the rusty hinges. She quickly turned off the water, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. "Hello?" She croaked. "Is...is someone there?" He knew all to well that she was worried it may have been A. She shrugged her shoulders and made her way into her room. She changed with haste and then flopped onto her bed. Spencer had an essay for French that she had to write by next week on something or other. Loki couldn't quite remember all the details. She groaned at the pain of her strained shoulder. He walked over to bed and uncloaked himself. The perfect opportunity had just opened up. He started to massage her shoulders and she tensed. Spencer saw his reflection in her computer screen and she screamed. She quickly scrambled off the bed and ran to the corner of the room. She picked up the hockey stick she kept there and prepared to swing

"Relax," He said with his sexy, velvet voice. "I have no intention of hurting you" He raised his hands up as a sign of surrender. She didn't put down the hockey stick. "Spencer, please put down the stick"

"Are...are you A?" He shook his head. "Who...who are...y-you?" She stammered.

"I'm sure you can figure that out for yourself. You are a smart girl" He did remind her of someone but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. Her line of sight fell over her bookshelf and she quickly scanned it. The Norse mythology book was sticking out as if it was a sign. She looked over the man once more. "I see that it has clicked in your mind. You know exactly who I am"

"L-Loki" He nodded and smiled deeply. "Son of Laufey. One of the Jotuns. The one who tried to take over the world last year?" He nodded again. "What do you want with me?"

"Are those tears I see? Little one, you needn't fear me."

"I needn't fear a stranger who has snuck into my house late at night and is very capable of murder? You're a psychopath" She didn't understand why but her looked hurt by her words. He stood up, his soft smile replaced with a dark glare. He walked over to her and she tensed. Spencer lowered the hockey stick a little and prepared for an attack. The god of mischief grabbed her throat and she started panicking about the fact that this man was going to choke her. He pulled her lips onto his. She hadn't been expecting such a thing. Spencer hit him with the hockey stick and he pulled away. Had it been anyone to hit him with the object, they would've been dead by now. But this wasn't anyone else, this was the woman he loved. His glare still held then he softened. He pulled her in for more of a passionate kiss. She wanted to pull away but ended up kissing him back. She dropped the hockey stick and relaxed. She didn't want him to pull away but he did.

"Spencer" Her name sounded so sexy spoken by him. "I have been watching you for quite some time now. I need you to know that I am desperately in love with you" She was shocked. He had been watching her. He had snuck into her room and was confessing his love. Why wasn't she attacking him? Because he was beautiful, that's why. She had honestly never met someone of such beauty.

"Loki" She rolled his name in her mouth. He was the Norse God who threatened earth with war. "You...you're evil. And evil cannot be capable of love" She pulled away from him but he pushed her back against the wall.

"Then I am not evil" He smiled.


End file.
